willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden Fruit
'''Forbidden Fruit '''is the 12th episode of the eighth season and 182nd overall. Grace decides to do volunteer work when a big business opportunity is offered by Will's old boss. Karen gives Jack a tour of her mansion. Synopsis Tasteful Bloodbath Grace announces that she has volunteered to decorate a nursing home in Brooklyn, after being inspired by the non-profit work Will has been doing with the Coalition for Justice. Afterwards, Grace runs into Margot, Will's boss from his previous work at Doucette and Stein, and she offers Grace a job to redecorate the law firm. Grace consults with Will, who guilts her into choosing to fulfill her volunteer work with the nursing home. Grace, however accepts Margot's offer without telling Will. When Grace requests Margot not to call her at home as Will might find out, Margot realizes that Will has also been lying to Grace as he is back working for Doucette and Stein. Margot sets the two up so they would meet at the break room in the office to settle their issues. At first ashamed that they both have given up charity for better work, Will eventually admits that corporate law is his passion and Grace admits that old people actually freak her out. The Forbidden Room Jack is sick so Karen takes him to her mansion to take care of him. During the tour of the many rooms, Jack's curiosity is piqued when Karen refers to one of the rooms as "The Forbidden Room". After initially refusing to tell what is inside, she tells Jack that it contains her present for his birthday. However, Rosario accidentally reveals that Karen has not bought his present yet. An even more curious Jack tries to forcibly open the room and is able to break the doorknob (the Forbidden Doorknob). Inside, he finds an unused nursery. Karen admits that she had the room made years prior when she thought she was pregnant and that she has not been in it since. Jack deduces that Karen secretly wants to have a baby and comforts her by telling she will be a wonderful mother though she dismisses his words, thinking they are out of pity. Later, Jack suggests that maybe she should keep the room as is just for a little while. Karen smiles and agrees but as they leave, she looks at the room and begins to cry. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario) Guest * Lily Tomlin (Margot) * Jamie Kaler (Gary) * Keeshan Giles (Counter Man) Notes * Title is a reference to the phrase used in the Book of Genesis describing the fruit Adam and Eve are not supposed to eat. It is also a reference to "fruit" used as offensive term for a gay man. * Karen's forbidden room is a nursery she built when she thought she was pregnant in the season 1 episode The Unsinkable Mommy Adler. * Margot's final appearance. * Jack invites Rosario to sit down beside him by uttering "hasta mañana", which actually means "see you tomorrow" in Spanish. In the episode The Hole Truth, Jack asks "que pasta" when he actually means "que pasa" ("what's up?"). * One of Janis Hirsch's two writing credits, the other is Grace Expectations. Cultural references * Jack claims he has the "Évian flu" from sharing a bottle of Évian with a stranger, a play on the avian flu. * Jack mentions comedian Annie Potts who also starred in drama films and TV series playing downtrodden characters such as in Any Day Now (1998–2002). * Will mentions restaurants with "cutesy" names including Tapas Don't Preach, after the Madonna song Papa Don't Preach (1986). * Will mentions that the screensaver on his computer is a picture of actor Jake Gyllenhaal. * Grace says that she met Sex and the City actress Sarah Jessica Parker in an elevator and that Parker poked her with her umbrella and did not apologize. * Farrah Fawcett in Poor Little Rich Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story and Meredith Baxter Birney in The One Thing She'll Never Have. Joanna Kerns * Karen sings the lullaby Hush, Little Baby to Jack but replaces it with "Hush, little gay boy". Media Gettyimages-138378466-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138378467-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386273-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386276-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386279-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386281-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386188-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386189-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386274-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386277-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386278-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386280-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386283-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386284-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386287-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386289-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138374906-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386290-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386291-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386292-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386359-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386361-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386364-612x612.jpg Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 8